


Back Home (where my heart is)

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Blade of Marmora Leader Keith (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Domestic Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Home: A Domestic Klance Zine, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pregnancy, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Smitten Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Somewhat canon divergent, Sweet Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Lance (Voltron), ftm mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: After a mission away with the Blade, Keith can finally reunite with his husband at home. They both missed each other a lot and have plenty of affection to share.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 260





	Back Home (where my heart is)

**Author's Note:**

> A fic I wrote during spring and summer last year! My contribution for the Domestic Klance Zine. The theme, fluff all around their married life, was perfect for me as a writer who loves and specializes in soft fluff. It was also finally an opportunity for me to write some warm post-canon Klance.
> 
> Please make sure you read the tags, and please be mindful of your words when commenting. That said, I hope you enjoy reading!

It’d been a long flight. Even with the most advanced ships combining elements of Altean, Galra, and Earth technology, it wasn’t like Keith could snap his finger and be at the destination. Flying remained an immense joy to him, but in recent times, he could never wait to be _home_.

After so many years of fending for himself, thinking he’d always be left on his own, Keith had found a place to call that. He had gained friends, had reunited with his mother... but most of all, he had found _Lance_ —the one person he always carried in his heart.

After the debriefing at the Blade’s base point on Earth, he could _finally_ take off with his hoverbike. It had been his final mission on the road, but he was the leader; now taking hold of managing things from afar, keeping the base in order as the figurehead on Earth. He was young and healthy and had always loved the action, but things had changed. He didn’t want to be gone for weeks, even _months_ on end, too far away to react if there’s trouble, to hold and cherish and provide warmth.

He wanted to be there for his little family with everything he had, not a distant shadow. When he was younger, he had sworn to himself that if he ever was a father, he’d never leave a void like the one he’d known growing up. This stood true even more when he learned _that was how Lance had felt_ when he’d left the team to stay with the Blade. Keith knew his mother’s reason now, and he’d explained the same to Lance, but his resolve remained.

Finally, he arrived at his house in a settlement near the Garrison. Living here, in a neighborhood with everyone who had helped win the war, with their families around—it was nice. It was the perfect symbol for how much his life had changed since becoming a paladin, how much _Lance_ had impacted him for the better.

Keith smiled as he unlocked the door and stepped inside. He took off his shoes in the hallway and removed the gloves of his uniform. While he was used to wearing them and still often wore fingerless gloves, it was a ritual to have his hands uncovered whenever he came back home.

Walking into the living room, at last, his eyes found a perfect picture to make his heart swell with nothing but love.

Lance was sitting in the rocking chair by the window with his eyes closed and breathing evenly. The warm sunlight streaming in through the curtains softly illuminated his features and only served to emphasize the serene smile. He had always been the sunny side in Keith’s life and the reason he loved sunflowers; they were Lance’s flowers. One hand was resting on his belly, the other holding onto Keith’s old Garrison jacket, half draped over his shoulder like a blanket, the red a contrast to the powder blue of his loose clothes.

Keith’s smile widened when he could see Lance’s ring, visible even with his fingers curled into the fabric. He would finally be able to wear his own ring on his finger again rather than a string; keeping it close to his heart during missions.

There were no words for how much he’d missed his husband, for how happy he was to finally be back, to see him, to be able to hold him. And knowing that Lance had missed him too, visible in the way he held onto the jacket, how he leaned his face into it, nose nuzzling against the collar… Keith felt warm to the brim. He wanted to provide the same warmth and shelter to Lance.

While he didn’t want to disturb Lance’s peaceful slumber, Keith was also longing to greet him. He walked up to the rocking chair and softly said his name, voice so gentle but clear to hear in the quiet of the house. “Lance.”

Instantly, Lance’s eyes fluttered open. A smile bloomed on his face, a vast sunflower field more beautiful than any other. He let go of the jacket and reached out to touch Keith’s face, his fingers now threading through black hair instead of fabric.

“Keith!” His voice showed the sign of a recent nap, but the pure joy of the reunion, the _love_ he felt for his husband was ringing through the air. A new wave of affection coursed through Keith.

He reached out to cradle Lance’s face with one hand, the one that would hold his ring later, and leaned in for a kiss. He didn’t need to ask, could feel from the intimacy between them that this was what they both wanted right now, _they both missed this, missed each other so much_ , the fondness only growing stronger while they were apart, waiting to be back together.

Lance’s eyes fluttered shut even before their lips met and Keith closed his eyes, as well. He wanted to feel this entirely, wanted to focus on Lance’s soft lips against his own; the sensation of smooth skin and silky hair against his fingertips and beneath his palm. Softness against his hands provided calm and an anchor to Keith when the storm inside him grew too strong, but nothing could compare to the grounded feeling that his husband gave him with just one touch, one word, his presence alone.

When they parted, their faces stayed so close they could touch foreheads and bump noses. Keith inhaled deeply, taking in Lance’s sweet scent of spring and summer and the ocean breeze, mixed with the aroma of cinnamon and firewood. Keith’s breath hitched in his throat. He knew Lance liked using his shower-and-hair product when he was gone but smelling the scent on him after a long absence made his heart beat faster.

He truly was home.

 _Lance was his home_.

“I love you,” Keith murmured, the first words to reach his tongue.

Lance breathed a laugh. “I expected hearing _I missed you so much_ or _I’m finally home_ , but I guess this is close enough.” His words were teasing, reminiscent of the early days of their budding bond, but his voice was soft; the affection was plain to read in his dimpled smile and the crinkles around his eyes. “I love you too, Keith.”

Keith huffed. “It’s the only words that can express everything. _I missed you_ , and I missed saying I love you.” His smile reflected the same fondness.

“I know. I feel the same.” Lance’s fingers played with a strand of Keith’s side bangs, his thumb tracing a line on his cheek. “Welcome home, darling.”

“Are you tired?” Keith asked.

Lance shook his head. “Just got a little sleepy while waiting for you. The sunlight and your jacket had me feeling so comfy.” A soft laugh. “It’s calming not just for me.” His words were accompanied by slow rubs over his belly.

Keith feathered a kiss to his husband’s lips before he slowly knelt down in front of the rocking chair, on eye level with his belly. “Hello baby,” he whispered against the fabric. “Dad is back home. Did you miss me?”

“How are you so cute, talking to my baby belly while wearing your Blade leader’s uniform?”

“Is it only cute when I’m wearing my uniform?” Keith glanced up, raising an eyebrow.

“No, it’s _always_ cute how excited you are. The uniform just adds a different level because, well.” He huffed. “You look all cool and serious wearing it.”

“You always say how cool and grizzled and handsome I am."

"Well, you _are_!” Lance pouted. “But the fact you’re the _leader_ of the Blade now is just… I’m proud of you, okay?”

“I’m proud of you, too. You’re an amazing flight instructor.”

“I just want to help the cadets feel encouraged and excited about flying.” He paused. “You should drop by and hold some lessons, too. When I’m going back to work after my leave, so I can see you there.”

“Are you just saying this to have me around, or did the Admins ask you to?” Keith raised an eyebrow again.

“Well… I love being with you, I love watching you fly, and you’d be an _absolute_ eye catch in the instructor’s uniform…” Lance paused, a dreamy look on his face like he was picturing the sight right then before he continued. “But Shiro might’ve talked about how he wished you’d give teaching a try.”

Keith huffed. “Why am I not surprised? But I guess it wouldn’t be so bad. I’ll have lots of opportunities to try now that I stepped down from active missions.”

“And it’s not like it’s a hassle, the Blade is right with the Garrison. You could start by assisting in my lessons.”

“Are your students fine with PDA?”

Lance shrugged. “If you won’t stop kissing me instead of teaching, I’ll just demote you to babysitter.”

“Hey, that’s an _upgrade_. I can’t think of anything better than watching my husband teach a class while holding our baby girl.”

“Why am I not surprised?”

“You know me too well.” Keith kissed Lance’s fingers before kissing his belly. “You really think it’s cute how excited I am? It’s not overbearing?”

“Not overbearing whatsoever.” Lance’s other hand was back to playing with Keith’s hair. “An enthusiastic partner is probably the dream of every pregnant person. Or maybe it’s just me.” A sigh, and glancing up showed the smile on his face. “I mean it, though. You are _so cute_ about becoming a dad. If you’re already this excited while I’m still expecting, I can’t wait to see what it’s gonna be like when she’s born.”

“I can’t wait to hold her in my arms. I can’t wait to watch _you_ hold her. Just the thought makes me want to fight any threat that might ever come close.” Keith sighed and leaned his cheek against Lance’s belly. He felt the baby’s energy growing more vibrant as time went on. Was it his Galra genes, or was this magical experience universal? “I always wanted to have a family, and I still can’t believe it’s coming true.”

“You’re gonna be an amazing dad,” Lance said softly. He sounded so _certain_ , his voice full of affection and warmth. “I can’t believe it either. How did I luck out having you as my husband and having kids with you?”

“Kids plural?”

Lance hummed. “I’d love to have a big family if you’re up for that.”

“How is that even a question? I’d absolutely love that. And…” He feathered another kiss to Lance’s belly before he continued. “It’s _me_ who lucked out, having _you_ as my husband and having kids with you.”

“You just _have_ to have the last word, don’t you?” Lance huffed. His fingers traced soft lines down the back of Keith’s neck. Keith knew he wasn’t mad in any way—he was _happy_ , but still reacted flustered to the strongest compliments.

“Yup.” Keith slowly rose again so he could kiss Lance, just a brief touch to convey all his affection. “Is there anything I can do for you? Massage your shoulders, rub your feet? Any chores to take care of?”

Lance pulled him in for a half-hug, laughing softly. “Slow down, cowboy. You literally came back from a long-term mission, you should think about resting _yourself_ first.”

“Who needs rest when you can support your husband?”

“Your husband would feel a lot better if you take care of your own health. The chores can wait, spoiling me can wait too.” Lance kissed his jaw, just below the ear. “Your body needs rest after traveling through space for so long. We could snuggle up in bed; you can tell me all about what you’ve been up to out there.”

Keith angled his face to try to catch Lance’s lips. “Actually, snuggling up together sounds perfect. Nights feel so cold without you in my arms. Makes it tougher to fall asleep.”

“I know. I still have Kosmo when you’re away, but it’s not the same without your arms around me. It’s comforting when I can feel your heartbeat.”

“Yeah. It’s comforting to feel you’re there, knowing you’re safe with me and feeling well.” He sighed before he asked, “Speaking of, where _is_ Kosmo?”

“He left for his round through the neighborhood before you came back,” Lance replied. “Always making sure things are safe with everyone, and probably staying with Krolia for a bit along the way.”

Keith hummed. “She’s off duty at the moment, so she wasn’t there to greet us at the base. I’ll go visit her later… or tomorrow.”

“We could invite her for dinner—unless she’s already meeting with my family.” Lance smiled against Keith’s cheek. “Our moms get along so well.”

“I still remember how thrilled they were about planning our wedding together.” Keith smiled too. “Let’s go to bed, then?”

“Absolutely,” Lance said. “And before you ask, you don’t _have to_ carry me up the stairs, but I’ll be happy to let you if you want to do it.”

Keith chuckled. “You really know me too well. I just want to make things easier and comfortable for you in any way I can.”

“You sure it’s not just that you have a fixation on cradling me in your arms?” Lance raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, you got me. Gotta make sure you remember our _bonding moment_.” Keith helped Lance off the rocking chair before carefully, oh-so-gently lifting him up to carry. “Is this good?”

“Mmm, this is good. I’m not too heavy?”

“Never.”

Keith walked out to the hallway, then up the stairs, taking his steps slow and steady. Once in their bedroom, he set his husband down on the bed.

“Get yourself comfortable while I get changed,” he said.

“Oh, not too impatient suddenly?”

“Trust me, the thought crossed my mind, but it’s gonna be _much_ better in normal clothes.”

“True.”

“I’ll be with you in a minute.”

He took off the armor and undersuit as fast as he could, then grabbed the nearest t-shirt and sweatpants he could find. Finally, he untied the string around his neck so he could put his ring where it belonged: on his finger, for the world to see.

When he turned around, Lance was already nestled against the pillows, the comforter pulled up around his lap. Keith smiled and knelt on the mattress, edging close and leaning over his husband for a quick kiss before slipping in against his side. His arms found their way around Lance as naturally as breathing. Nuzzling his nose into the soft curls in the nape of his neck, Keith breathed in slowly.

Lance took his hands and guided them to rest on his belly along with his own. Keith drew slow circles with his thumbs, eliciting a soft sigh from his husband.

He breathed a laugh. “You have no idea how much I missed this.”

“I think I do.” Lance turned half-around so he could glance at Keith with a smile. “I did, too.”

Keith peppered kisses along Lance’s jawline. “Now that we’re here, I feel up for a nap after all.”

“Me too. It sounds nice right now.”

“You’re comfortable like this? Anything you need?”

“It’s perfect like this. I have you, that’s all I need right now.”

Keith laughed softly. “I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“I love you most.”

“I love you more than most.”

“Does that even work?”

“It does because I say so.”

Keith laughed again. “Okay. I love you, sweetheart.”

“Are you trying to catch us in an endless cycle of _I love you_?”

“Would that be bad?”

“We’d be here still at it when we’re old and gray.”

“Sounds great to me.”

Lance laughed. “I love you, honey.”

Keith closed his eyes and feathered kisses on Lance’s skin, anywhere his lips could reach. One hand reached up for Lance’s chest, knowing that his touch was welcomed. “Your heartbeat,” he murmured. “I missed it. I missed feeling that you’re safe and sound.”

“So did I.” Lance sighed and shuffled, pressing his back against Keith’s chest as firmly as he could. “Your heartbeat and steady breathing are better than any calming playlist.”

“Yeah.” Keith tried to close any remaining space between them. His hand stayed on Lance’s chest for a couple of seconds, feeling the rhythmic thumping, before moving back to his belly. Sensing the tiny movements of their baby against his palms was just as comforting, whether he was about to fall asleep or wide awake. “The immediate cure to insomnia.”

“With no side effects.”

“It’s the side effect of our love.”

“That’s an interesting way to put it.”

“Side effects don’t always have to be bad. Like how you get that pregnancy glow.”

“Don’t you _always_ call me beautiful and glowing?”

“Yeah, well, you _are_. But now you’re glowing more, and _differently_.”

“It’s gonna be all gone when I give birth.”

“Nah. I bet you’re gonna have that post-birth glow.”

Lance giggle-snorted and Keith smiled against his hair. “Are you sure you aren’t making that up?”

“Who cares. It’s my duty to tell my husband how beautiful he is.”

“Mmm, your husband is feeling very beautiful right now.”

“That’s all I need to hear.”

Lance half-turned in his arms and Keith used the opportunity to gently kiss his lips. They were both smiling widely.

When Keith was done feathering kisses, Lance raised a hand to affectionately boop his nose with a finger. “Didn’t you want to nap with me?”

“Yeah, I did.” Keith feathered a kiss to Lance’s hand before he pulled it away. “Let’s get to that.”

“Yeah. A _welcome home_ nap for my wonderful, space-humanitarian leader husband.”

“An _I’m back home_ nap for my wonderful, hardworking flight instructor husband.”

“You just wanted to give the compliment back, didn’t you?”

“You got me.” He sighed and feathered another kiss. “Have the sweetest dreams, darling.”

“You too, sweetheart. Rest up well after your mission.”

It wasn’t hard to drift off, with the warm weight of his husband in his arms and a gentle summer breeze rustling the curtains. He didn’t even notice when Kosmo teleported right onto their bed, nestling himself by their feet like he was still a puppy, not a colossal space wolf. Kosmo’s presence, even if not noticed consciously, only added to the comforting familiarity.

_It was so good to be home._

**Author's Note:**

> Connect with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crystalklances), [tumblr](https://crystalklances.tumblr.com) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/crystalklances) where you can also find out about different ways you can support me!


End file.
